Super Heros and Conventions
by socksforgloves
Summary: Aizen-Sama has a mission to uphold to the little people of the world. And his running out of time. /contains OC's/
1. authors note

Authors note !

_This is just a short story I wrote for my best friend _JORDIE._ Because I don't think I could ever have a better friend than her. Even though she feeds me tiny teddies D:_

_So to you people who dislike things with OC's in them. I like to warn you. But for people who don't mind them, and want to hear a story about_ Aizen_ in _**spandex **_super hero outfits. Go a head and start reading!_

**PANICPARANOIA **


	2. the story

It was the heart of the moment. There was no time to spare for the colourful super hero. His boots hit Japanese pavement in the Tokyo city with heavy thuds and clashes and human bodies swayed to avoid his royal blue cape.  
Buildings that could touch the sky and caress the clouds reflected in dark windows the image of the caped one known as Aizen. And each suit Aizen danced his way around only made to the face his hand made costume of spandex and hurried, large steps was out of fashion. Time was running out. The speed he had gained, that whipped strands of his chocolate brown hair around the lightning bolts built over his ears, and made his cape lash out like an angry viper. It still wasn't making the clock hands twitch any slower or make the blazing sun that rose to noon stop in its tracks. Aizen had a duty to hold to carry out and a duty he held to the little people of the world. The slow moving traffic, the thunder clap of shoes on tar and pavement, wiz of mobile phones, drone of Japanese words, smell of exhaust fumes. It all blurred Aizen from his task and time was still running out.

His flash step wasn't even enough. Although invisible to everyone around him at the stealth speed there was just too much ground to take and to get there in time would be his super hero luck. Aizen just hopped luck was on his side. Because if luck was not on his side, his powers of speed and agility and strength and ability to look good in such a thing as spandex were all at a total loss.

Corners curved and his cape swayed and his hair tossed and time continued to reach noon. He jumped over puddles from night befores rain and could only think- 'there will be a disaster if I am not there. I will let everyone down. I can not allow that to happen.'

The sun was close to its peak in the sky and now the great grey stone building ahead reached up to snatch the sun and greeted Aizen's hazel eyes. This large slab of concrete known as a building was surrounded by the fresh green sakura leaves on twisted branches of the sherry blossom trees and the pollen of blooming sakura flowers was breathed in with every time Aizen's lungs inflated.

Loud noises came from inside like it was the stomach of a monster yearning for a meal and the hum of voices inside crying for help as they were dissolved into its stomach acid. Outside its doors crowded the three figures and three figures that had promised Aizen to wait before entering. In the reflection of the dark mirror doors were Gin's broad and fox like grin, always plastered to his face as if he had had used enough Botox to kill a mule. His mask covered his eyes and tied with the black material that hung down through his silver mop of hair. Beside his tall and slender figure was Sai's identical build with dark brown eyes and long beautiful, but considered unlucky, white hair. Her super hero outfit was an array of warm colours and showed her vibrant personality to give 3 degree burns if it was a wild fire.

They both turned to face Aizen, all including the third. Kameko was small and stood between the two giants and was at the height where Aizen would of looked over her head if he did not know the equally decorated black haired side kick was there.  
"Aizen!" With her small mouth came the large voice. It caused Aizen to flinch and both Gin and little Kameko rushed to his side. Sai's slim fingers wrapped around the large handle to press it open at any moment. For a second, Gin's smile wavered and Aizen frowned.  
"We're running out of time Aizen!" He protested.  
"I know, I'm sorry!" Aizen bowed his head a little and Kameko was there frowning up at him.  
"Well come on! We need to get in there!" She reached up high onto her dies and snatches the one stand of Aizen's hair and tugged on it, before gaining an 'Ouch' from the man.

"Let us hurry, Sai!" Kameko's voice called and her head twisted towards Sai at the door.  
"Yes, lets!" The white haired Sai replied with shooting her own shameful but soft frown to Aizen.  
Gin only offered Aizen a fox smile before following Kameko and Sai in through the doors and vanishing from Aizen's sight. Leaving him along again and listening to the building grumble for more humans in its stomach. His steps were like claps of thunder as he pushes the doors open to follow.

"You're all just in time!" The voice from behind a table male all four turn their heads to the average looking human, his gaze looked over them all before smiling.  
"Super hero convention, right?"  
"YES!" Kameko declared in, again, a loud voice. Hearing this made Aizen wonder why he even agreed. But Sai who stood beside him had asked of it as one small favour.  
"Well in you go then. If you hurry you can get into the parade."  
Kameko looked back at Sai and Aizen and he breathed out a sigh. "Let me guess. 'Hurry up Aizen?'"  
Kameko beamed when he said this. "Time is running out. Lets go!"  
Aizen shook his head, watching the little ball of energy grab onto Gin's sleeve and drag him into the large hall the convention was being held in. "Sai.." Aizen strained his voice towards the super heroine dressed soul reaper beside him who just smiled. "For Kame, Aizen." She replied before following the other two.  
Aizen followed after Sai with one thought- _"No way am I helping any more Little people."_


End file.
